


The Ultimate Cursed Fic

by detroit_becomenerd



Category: Cars (Movies), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Multi, PWP, Smut, car fetish, the convin server caused this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detroit_becomenerd/pseuds/detroit_becomenerd
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a Convin server that requested there be the ultimate fic based off of other fics. These are their stories.(Fics used)https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183832https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216898https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198308https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402800https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394383https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125544





	1. Vroom Vroom

Elijah's breath was heavy in his throat, anticipation crawling under his skin. He had been thinking about this little arrangement with Chloe for weeks. Ever since she'd found out his fascination with Lightning McQueen, she'd proposed this... interesting scenario that he just couldn't refuse. So as he arrived home from a busy day of meetings, he was more than excited by the thrill of Chloe's surprise waiting for him. It was the specially made dildo she'd gotten him, the colors and the classic 95 engraved into the base just screamed Lightning McQueen, and he was more than ready when he read the note lying beside it.

"Prepare yourself with this toy. I'll be there soon." It was obviously Chloe's handwriting, but she'd playfully signed it from Lightning McQueen. Elijah may be thirty, and he may be aware that it was impossible for a cartoon car from his youth to sign a note, but seeing the signature still filled him with a giddiness. Elijah soon found his clothes falling to the floor, the dark colors blending into the black, Italian marble that made up his floor. He sat on the edge of his bed, pulling out the plug he'd used this morning to keep himself stretched throughout the day. While it wasn't as large as his toy, it made the whole process much easier. Sliding the sweet-smelling lube coated fingers into his ass, spreading himself with less finesse than he normally would, it all added to the bubbling joy and anxiety he had for what was to come. Elijah let out a low noise when he finally got to put the head of the cock against his entrance, teasing the room before slowly pushing it into his ass. He gave a throaty noise, face flushing just a bit as his expression contorted into one of pleasure. 

He soon found himself on the floor, using the bed as a support for his toy as he rocked back against it. He snaked a hand down to grip his cock, stroking it shakily as he fucked himself with his dildo. Suddenly the door open, and a brief moment of panic flashed through him. Had an ST200 walked in on him? He thought he'd made it clear to not be disturbed tonight, but sometimes they felt it necessary. His head jerked up, looking to see who had entered, and that's when he came face to face to Lightning Mcqueen. Or at least, a slightly messy rendition of him, as it appeared to be a cardboard costume that had been hand made to the best of someone's abilities. Pale legs stuck underneath it, covered in black thigh highs, and a pair of black heels clicked seamlessly in pace as the door shut behind her.

"I-- Chole--" Elijah gasped out, his thighs trembling as he looked up at the face of the costume. Suddenly, the voice of Owen Wilson was shushing him, and god did Elijah hate and love that he'd given her the ability to copy voices.

"It's alright Elijah... Keep riding me, baby..." Elijah's eyes fluttered shut, face turning a darker shade of red as he did exactly that, pace growing faster. Then, Chloe was straddling him, moving to gyrate over him and simulate Lightning McQueen fucking him and shit it shouldn't be as hot as it was. The fact Chloe had done so much made him feel loved, and it was escalating as she continued to whisper filthy words in Owen Wilson's voice.

"Yeah, baby... You're doing so well baby, taking it like a good boy." She also added a few 'vroom' noises, adding to his fantasy, of riding inside Lightning McQueen while he drives over a bumpy road. The feeling of leather against his bare skin, of feeling the heat of the car grow into a blazing fire under his skin. Then he felt sparks, white flashing in his vision as he came across the floor in a sticky mess.

He woke up, with at least an hour passed due to the now completely black sky outside. Chloe had cleaned up and put him into bed, curled up with him and combing a gentle hand through his hair.

"Good evening Elijah. I'm assuming you enjoyed our activity?" Elijah chuckled and nodded, pulling her into a gentle kiss.

"We should do that more often." Chloe giggled, a soft snort escaping and giving an innocent vibe that was now tarnished knowing what she would be willing to do for him. 

"You should rest more." Elijah nodded, drowsiness hitting him as he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close.

"Good night, Elijah."

"Night, Chloe."


	2. Sparkly Wet Dreams

Hank’s last adventures with Twilight was certainly an interesting one. He’d never admit it to a living soul, but since he was trapped within this world of friendship and ponies, he could make due. After all, getting to rail a magnificent pussy such as Twilight’s was definitely a plus after getting lost. Hank was probably a beer in when their next encounter happened. How did ponies even have access to this shit if they were so peace loving and friendship focused, he wasn’t sure, but god was he thankful.

He almost didn’t mind when Twilight started to nose his crotch, or how she’d press little kisses through the fabric of his pants. He grunted, allowing some freedom to his cock after a while. He pulled the zipper down and pulled his mostly erect cock out, earning a little smile from Twilight as she made an approving noise. She continued to kiss and lick, testing the waters before taking his cock into her mouth. 

Hank gave a groan as his reaction, eyes fluttering close as he focused on the clumsy movements of her bobbing her head, of the feeling of being sucked off so perfectly. His hips moved forward in languid motions, trying to get a feel for more of the wet heat that seemed content being wrapped around his cock.

“Fuck Twi... You’re gettin’ pretty good at this...” Hank’s hope continued to stutter forward before he suddenly came, and-

“Lieutenant? I apologize for waking you, but it seems we’re needed at the station. There’s been a brutal mass homicide at one of the casinos in town and were called to investigate.” Hank groaned, as he waved Connor off, sitting up and.. Shit, did he really jizz in his pants? He knew there was lack of bladder control when one got older, but to really ejaculate like a freshman frat boy? That really was embarrassing.

Looks like he’d need a quick shower before they left. But not before he tucked away the Twilight Sparkle toy he’d fallen asleep holding close.


End file.
